


Marty, Jonah and T.J trio one shot: Baseball and Bad volume control

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dumbass trio one shot, F/M, M/M, TW; Food, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: The trio always find themselves being too loud and find themselves in trouble. How will they get out of this one?





	Marty, Jonah and T.J trio one shot: Baseball and Bad volume control

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a little one shot starring the trio. Set around springtime of Freshman year. These three will defiantly spend all of high school being dumb and getting in trouble so I wanted to do one like that. 
> 
> TW:Food

The halls of Grant High School were always loud with as many students as it had, but it was made especially loud whenever T.J, Marty and Jonah ended up in the hallway together. Unfortunately for the staff and students at Grant the trios 5th period classes were all in the same hallway so some noise from the three was always guaranteed. 

T.J greeted Jonah and Marty. “Hey, are we still on for this weekend.”

Marty smiled “For sure, but I don’t get why I have to help you two practice for baseball tryouts when I’m doing track.”

“Because, you are a very good friend and want to support me finally trying baseball again for the first time since little league.” Jonah replied.

“And you can practice for track by running after all the balls I hit out of the park.” T.J bragged.

Marty rolled his eyes “I doubt you’ll be hitting many to help me practice for long distance, maybe I should switch to short.”

“Shortstop? Marty wants to join us for baseball. All of us on the same team I’m so excited. I am going to have the best comeback season ever.” Jonah beamed.

Marty didn't want to get Jonah’s hopes up. “Short distance running Jonah, In all seriousness it should be fun, plus we are heading to my house afterwards.”

“I forgot about that, I am going to crush you guys.” T.J bragged.

“Not if I send you flying first.” Marty said getting gradually louder.

“Well, not before I smack you with a homerun bat.” Jonah said even louder than Marty.

“I am going to obliterate both of you in only two minutes.” T.J said even louder. At this point students were beginning to stare as they were basically screaming at this point.

“I am going to hit you guys so hard that you are gonna fly off into the sky.” Marty yelled.

Jonah began to continue the trend before being interrupted “Well I’m gonna unleash a fi-”

A teacher walked out of their room and approached the three “Gentleman, my room please.” 

The three then realized the entire hallway was staring at them and followed the teacher into his classroom.

“I usually only have upperclassmen, It’s not usual for me to have to meet students who are-”

Jonah smiled “Oh hi.” Jonah read a nameplate on the desk “Mr Harris, we’re freshmen, I’m Jonah, that’s T.J and he’s Marty.” Jonah was oblivious as to why T.J and Marty weren't smiling.

T.J began to apologize “we’re sorry if there were still students in here and we interrupted, sometimes we can get too lou-”

Mr Harris responded “Still students no, my main concern is all three of you were threatening violence to each other, that is against school policy and completely inappropriate, thankfully for you three I am willing to let you all resolve this here instead of in the principal's office, since this is my prep period.” 

“Oh, we weren't being serious.” Marty responded.

Mr. Harris didn't buy it. “You three were screaming at the top of your lungs.”

Jonah explained “Oh we yell all the time but it’s never mean, like just the other day T.J and I were yelling about being excited that it was pizza wednesday in the cafeteria.”

Marty shuddered “Ugh, I still don’t get how you two like the cafeteria pizza. The way you two shove it in your mouths you would think you two were starving.”

“Hey, lunch is the first time to eat since breakfast, I am completely ravished by 11:30.” T.J replied defensively.

“Didn't you literally get in trouble for having beef jerky in your bag and sneaking bites during English the other day?” Marty recalled.

Jonah smiled “No that was me, T.J had a breakfast muf-”

Mr. Harris cleared his throat very loudly. “Can we please keep this on topic gentleman, the principal's office is still an option. I don’t think comments about hitting each other with baseball bats and sending each other flying could be not serious.”

Marty continued his earlier point “yeah, we were talking about a Super Smash Brothers tournament it’s a video game, we were gonna have a tourney with three of us this weekend.”

Jonah beamed thinking about it “Yeah, after we practice for baseball tryouts.”

Mr. Harris just sighed “I sure hope that there are baseball bats in the game and you aren't hitting each other with bats this Saturday.” Mr. Harris proceeded to write out hall passes.

“You believe us?” T.J was in shock.

“I am going to choose to believe you as long as you three can keep it down in the hallway from now on, plus Jonah was it? I don’t think you’d be smiling so much if you were really in a fight with these two.” 

Marty was relieved “Thank you so much Mr. Harris, I can’t afford to be in any more trouble, my mom is still mad at me for having you two over without her supervision.”

Jonah was puzzled “I don’t get why, she even lets Buffy over without her needing to be there.”

Marty laughed “Apparently the three of us should have an adult in our general area with us at all times, that’s at least what she said.”

T.J had a lightbulb moment “I wonder if that’s why Jonah’s dad insisted he come along to the field Saturday.”

Mr. Harris smiled a bit but dropped his face and pointed to the hall passes he wrote. “A-hem” 

The three got the message and headed to class. 

After school they met with Buffy and Cyrus before heading home.

“Why were you guys all late to 6th period? I heard them page for you three to get to class.” Buffy didn't know if she really wanted the answer. 

“The school thought we were getting in a fight but we were just yelling about this weekend.” Marty explained.

Buffy laughed “as if the three of you could even do a real fight, you three should stick to Super Smash Brothers.”

“We are, it’s a shame you two are busy this weekend and won't be there.” Jonah stated.

Cyrus had his hand interlocked in T.J’s as they headed out of the school “I need a break after beating all of you last time I played. The thrill of winning a sport, even if it’s an e-sport needs to stick with me for at least a few more moments before I risk my title.”

T.J smiled “It was so cute how excited you got when you won, and when it came down to just us two and-”

Marty whispered to Jonah “Maybe it's not so much a shame he can’t come.”

Jonah just snickered “Hey, don’t shame the two lovebirds, especially not with the way you sneak those flirty glances at Buffy in the hall. 

Marty just shook his head and smiled and the group walked out of the school. 


End file.
